Forgotten Fantasies
by Life's Black Rose
Summary: The queen has asked for Ciel to check out a strange circus, all that has been said is that he will know the issue when he sees it. And as always death follows him as the reapers appear not too long after them. Just what is this Dark Woods Circus... Cover art by me.
1. Chapter 1

To my faithful Guard Dog,

It has come to my attention that a circus of dark proportions has entered London. This so called Dark Woods Circus is thought to be dealing with the black market. But if it was simply a matter of stolen antiques I wouldn't be writing this letter. I fear that I am being watched as it is and can only say that there may be some _immortal_ danger. Both of us know of the true sides of heaven and hell, so I trust that you will be able to notice the truth from the lies. I wish you the best of luck on this case and hope for pleasant results.

Sincerely,

Queen Elizabeth

.

Ciel lets out a tired sigh as he folds the letter and places it on his office desk. Standing he orders Sebastian to ready the carriage and fetch his coat. The demon butler bows saying 'yes my lord' before rushing off to do as the time Ciel has walked down to the front door of the mansion Sebastian is waiting for him. Helping his master put on his coat he then helps him into the carriage telling the driver where to take them. Only when he is seated opposite of the young earl do the two decide to speak.

"Sebastian can you tell when another immortal is near you?" Ciel asks resting his elbow on the carriage door and his cheek on his closed fist. Sebastian looks at his young master with a raised brow and his usual smirk. Crossing his arms over his chest he turns his gaze towards the passing buildings outside the window.

"To an extent yes, if they are older more skilled immortals they may have their powers masked. But most demons, angels, and shinigami do not mask their powers."

"If the Queen's letter is anything to go by we very well might run into another immortal." Ciel states smiling slightly when Sebastian turns an unamused look towards him. "Are there other immortal species than demons, angel, and shinigami?"

"Yes and no, most have either been hunted off by humans of died out on their own. An example are Unicorns and Mermaids, Unicorns were hunted for their magical abilities and mermaids killed for their supposed life granting flesh."

"I know of that myth and many others, a Mermaids flesh was thought to grant humans eternal life. But most of the tales ended with the consumers death or turning into a Mermaid themselves." Ciel reply's getting a nod from the demon butler in reply. "I am going to guess that most creatures humans believe to be fantasy truly exist. Or at least used to exist at some point in time in this realm."

"Yes my lord, you are correct to assume that but some creatures are just different versions of the same species. Demons are a prime example of this for there are many types or races of demons." Sebastian explains, his ruby eyes flashing a bright pink before returning to the usual red tint. "We have arrived young master."

"How do you do that?" Ciel mumble to himself as the carriage comes to a stop not a moment later. Sebastian only smiles opening the door and helping the small noble out. Both turn their calculating gazes towards their new mission, the smaller of the two feeling a small chill run down his spine. In front of them is a large circus tent with the usual smaller tents and booths scattered around it. People dressed in costumes made to resemble monsters, angels and other magical or scary things are walking around. Some of them are handing out balloons, running the booths, or setting up the attractions. ( AN-i could't find any decent/ accurate rides/games listings for the 1800's so i am just using some things most people know of or have played themselves. sorry if this upsets anyone :( ...) All the usual carnival rides can be easily spotted along with the more than likely rigged game booths. Many people are running about smiling and having fun despite the strange theme of the circus. Looking up at the brightly painted yet sinister sign Ciel frowns. His voice holding no childish excitement like the children around him as he read the name aloud.

"Dark Woods Circus." letting out a small sigh he begins walking forward and under the large sign "Let us get this over with I do not want to spend anymore time at a circus than needed." Sebastian smiles at his masters obvious discomfort remembering quite well his reason for it.

"But we did solve part of the puzzle you so desperately wish to solve. Even if it didn't end in smiles." the demon butler chuckles as Ciel stiffens at his last statement. The hidden meaning behind it not lost as the pair continue through the crowd of nobles and carnies alike. After about an hour or so of simply strolling through the many game/food stalls Sebastian picks up on something. The telltale aura of a shinigami and, by the strong force of it, more than one it seems. Informing his young master of this they head off to investigate. For if the shinigami are around then a death is sure to follow.

"SEBAS~CHAN~!"

The high pitched yell causes Ciel and Sebastian to stiffen and slowly look over their shoulders. Sure enough they are greeted with the sight of Grell Sutcliff running towards them. And not to far behind him is a not so amused Ronald Knox. The poor blond doing his best to keep up with his senpai all the while making sure his scythe doesn't hit anyone. In a typical Grell fashion the flamboyant reaper lunges at Sebastian. And as usual is dodged by the demon butler with out even a care for the redheads safety.

"Grell what are you doing here?" Ciel asks (demands) looking down at the reaper not even bothering to help him up. Grell pouts up at Sebastian before picking up his chainsaw and standing.

"Oh shut it brat!" he growls as he dusts off his clothes. "But if you must know we are here on a mission of immortal business." Ronald finally reaches them panting slightly and sending a small non threatening glare towards Grell.

"Senpai please don't run off like that again, Will senpai strictly told me not to let you out of my sight." he sighs leaning on his lawnmower and giving a wave in greeting to Ciel and Sebastian. "I get the feeling you might be here for a reason similar to ours."

"If the letter the queen sent is anything to go by." Ciel sighs walking away Sebastian right behind him. To no ones surprise Grell follows after them, Ronald letting out a sigh as he falls instep behind his senpai.

"So the puppy has been called to the circus eh?" Grell snickers gaining a glare from said 'puppy' "Well the higher ups in the shinigami realm are worried about something and sent us here. But it isn't only here that they have sent reapers to investigate."

"Were you told what it is that will be occurring then?" Sebastian asks giving the redhead one of his fake smiles. Grell blushes and tries to hug him only to be dodged again.

"Sorry Bassy but all we were told is to look out for other immortals." Grell sighs looking around at the humans with a slightly amused gaze. "I find it funny how human's fear death yet they create new things to cause it everyday." *he muses to himself gaining a strange look from Ciel*

*Looking away from the redhead Ciel begins to speak, once again proving he is more then a simple human child.* "Human's seek to feel the thrill of death, to stand on the edge of it but not fall off into it's clutches. It is a way for them to basically laugh in deaths face, saying that even death has it's limits if even only slightly." *he stops in front of a tent labeled Exotic Animal's and Mythical Oddities. A large man that is more then likely the circuses 'strong man' is guarding the entrance.* "Sebastian." *is all he says and gets a smirk from the demon, a few seconds later the entrance to the tent is cleared.* "If a human where to have aught a immortal creature they would wish to show it off. And what better way to pass it off then at a circus." *he says walking into the tent, Sebastian following right behind him. Leaving two very shocked reapers behind them.*

*Ronald looks up at his senpai while leaning on the handle of his lawnmower* "Senpai that kid is a bit strange, humans also don't like ta admit their faults. Yet this kid is the exact opposite of a human most of the time." *Grell only gives a low giggle and perches his chainsaw over his shoulder*

"Well he has been with my Bassy for gods know how long. Come on Ronny I wan't to spend more time with my love!" *the redheaded reaper then rushes off after the young earl and his demon butler. Ronald groaning and chasing after his senpai yet again.*


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the dimly lit tent Ciel tenses up at the sight before him. Sebastian only has a small amused smile on his face as he follows his young master. Grell and Ronald both remain silent as all of them look around. All of them being curious and in shock of what this circus had hidden away. In front of them lay row upon row of cages, ranging in shapes and sizes. Some of them containing exotic animals from around the world. Tigers, birds, bears, the usual animals you can find at any circus. But what has all of them shocked is the fact that what looks like humans are caged as well. Ciel walks up to one of the cages containing what looks to be teenage girl. The girl is chained to the floor of the cage with her eyes covered, and her hands tied behind her back. What looks like a medical chart is hanging on the door of the cage.

"Sebastian, can other immortal creatures take human forms like you?" Ciel asks taking down the clipboard that was hanging on the cage. Said demon butler looking at the him then at the girl in the cage.

"It is possible for higher level immortal creatures to have human forms. But there are also charms, spells, and the like that humans can use to force the transformations." Looks around him at the 'humans' that are all locked away like animals. " But there are also ways to make humans appear inhuman." Ciel places the clipboard back on the cage and looks up at Sebastian.

"Can you tell the difference between them?" *Looks at Grell who is staring at a large red bird while rambling about something stupid again. And Ronald who is pretending to listen to his senpai, but is really just zoned out thinking about a party he is going to.*

"Yes, I am able to tell the difference between them." Sebastian states and follows Ciel as he starts to walk down the rows of cages.

"We are to search for any real immortal creatures/beings. And as the Queen has asked insure their safety by taking them with us." Sebastian nods and places his hand over his heart, bowing at the waist and saying 'Yes my lord' But just as he is about to leave a loud booming voice makes all of them turn around to face the tent entrance. There standing with his arms crossed over his chest is the owner of the circus. A man with long brown hair and green eyes that seem to be set in a constant glare. He is tall and thin which makes them question how he has such a loud voice. Grell looking at the male with a look of disgust, not liking the look of this man one bit. The redhead pulling Ronald with him and standing near Sebastian and Ciel.

"Just what are you lot doing in here!? This area is off limits except for circus staff, and those with special permission." He walks into the tent not looking the least bit scared by any of them. But he does give a curious glance at Grell and Ronald's death-scythes. "So who are you and why are you sneaking around in my tents?"

Sebastian steps forward and gives the man one of his signature smiles. Ciel sighing and leaning on his cane a bit as he watches the demon work.

"Sir I insure you we mean no harm, we have simply heard you have some 'very' exotic creatures. And my young master collects such creatures, and simply wishes to see if you have anything he wishes to buy." The demon lies smoothly and inwardly smirks when he sees the man's eyes flash at the word buy.

"Well if you wanted to do so you should have come straight to me instead of sneaking into the tent." *he says looking at Grell thinking he is the master that Sebastian was speaking of. A small tick mark appearing on Ciel's head at this, but he says nothing knowing it is best to play along. Grell rolls his eyes and whispers "You owe me' into Ciel's ear before grinning at the circus owner. Having quickly cast a charm to make his shark-like teeth look like normal human teeth.

"Sorry I just thought it would be quicker this way." gives the man an apologetic look "Will you be so kind as to show us your 'special' beasts?"

The man sighs and nods his head walking past all of them and heading towards the back of the tent. "Come on then I have a show to do in an hour!" he yells over his shoulder at them.

"You so owe me brat." Grell grumbles following after the man with Ronald rushing after him. Ciel simply ignores the redhead's comment and follows him. Sebastian sighing at the thought of whatever Grell may have his master do as payment. Meaning that Ciel would order him to take care of Grell's needs. The small group walks through the tent silently, the only sounds being from the caged 'animals' and there footsteps on the dirt floor. After a few minutes the man stops in front of a large curtain that has a strange symbol on it.*

"We keep all the 'special' creatures in here." he says holding the curtain back for them to pass "A little warning not all of them are as innocent as they look." He waits for all of them to walk past him before leading them over a set of large cages. All the cages are made of thick metal and unlike the cages out front, are made so you cannot see inside them. The man stands next to one of the cages and pulls out a set of keys. "All of them are chained to the cage floors so I'll just open the cages for you to look around. If you find anything you like just tell me or one of the animal tamers." He unlocks the cage behind him then walks off to unlock the rest of the cages.

"Sebastian." Is all Ciel says and the demon bows before vanishing into then air. And effectively scaring Grell who had been standing right next to him.

"Oy! Where the heck did you send my Bassy!?" Grell shouts at Ciel with his hands placed on his hips, and leaning over to be eye level with the young noble

"He is searching for any real immortals that may be here." Just as Ciel says that Sebastian returns with an unusually happy expression on his face. "I take it you have found one then?"

"Yes Bou-chan, I have found two true immortals here."

"Two?" Ciel says looking a bit surprised not expecting to even find one. "Show me them." Sebastian bows and leads them to where the first immortal creature is. Ciel, Grell and Ronald all stare into the large cage, none of them believing what they are seeing. There laying on the floor is what looks to be a young woman around the age of 20. But this is no ordinary woman by any means. For this being is only human from the waist up, her entire lower half being that of a horse. It is practically impossible to tell what color her hair or fur is. But they can all clearly see a pair of horse ears on her head, and her bright forest green eyes.

"What is the gods is that Sutcliff senpai?" Grell shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head in an 'I don't know' manor. Sebastian smirks and walks up to the large form laying on the floor of the cage. He carefully takes off the blindfold covering the creatures eyes. And steps back so the others can fully see the young 'woman' .

"This my young master, and dimwitted reapers is what you would call." He kneels down and examines the chains attached around the woman's hooves. "A Centaur. And a very young one at that, no more then 50 years old if I were to guess from her appearance."

"How the hell is 50 considered young?" Ronald asks leaning on his death-scythe and looking at Sebastian with a raised brow

"Centaur's grow at a different rate then any of us do. For a Centaur 50 is the same as being around 18 in human terms." He explains as he picks up one of the chains, his eyes flashing pink for a moment. "These chains have been reinforced with magic, sadly this magic blocks demon powers." walks back to them and looks at Ciel waiting for orders.

"Go and get the keys for the chains Sebastian, the more time we waste here the longer the Queen will worry." Looks at the Centaur girl and frowns, not liking how it seems she has been treated as no more then livestock. Sebastian smirks and vanishes again, finding it entertaining how attached his young master already seems to the Centaur. Grell giggles and walks up to the Centaur girl, smiling and showing off his shark-like teeth to her.

"I so call giving her a make-over!~" He says and getting a confused look from the Centaur woman. Ciel sighs and sits down on a nearby box to wait for Sebastian.

"Why do I always get left with this idiot..." He thinks to himself and watches as Grell rambles on about how pretty he will make the Centaur look.

* * *

(Okay so there is chapter two min'na :3 I hope all of you like it so far and it isn't boring to anyone. Please tell me if I should continue this at all, I really wish to know if this idea is something people like. Reviews are awesome and I really appreciate them.)


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a good twenty minutes and Sebastian has still not returned. Ciel having started to become angry at the demon butler. Ronald is now sitting next to the young noble and watching his senpai fawn over the Centaur girl. The Centaur in question being quite confused by the flamboyant reaper. And she keeps looking at Ciel every now and then in a somewhat motherly manor.

"Oh you will just be the cutest thing once I finish dressing you up!" Grell states as he uses his handkerchief to try and clean her face some. "I wonder what your name is hm? Can't you tell us that at least deary?" The girl only stares at him with large forest green eyes. Her ears swiveling and tuning in on sounds coming from outside her cage. As an all too familiar sound begins to get nearer she lowers her ears. Standing up quickly and showing all present her true height. She is even taller then Sebastian is and that is saying something. But all forget about this fact as they watch her back up until she is as far from the door as she can get. Her horse ears flattened against her head and eyes wide with fear.

"What in the world has her so spooked?" Ciel says standing up and looking towards the open cage door. A few seconds later the man from earlier walks into the cage they are all in. He looks at the Centaur girl and smirks walking towards her, and Sebastian entering the cage right after him. As he passes by the others a whip is made know to be on his belt. Along with what looks like large handcuffs and things used for prisoners or slaves. ( You know those large cuffs that cover most of the arm. from like wrist - elbow almost ) The girl whimpers and closes her eyes obviously expecting some sort of pain. Grell letting out a small growl and even Sebastian has a look of anger on his face.

"Well Crimson looks like you are getting a new owner." *he says pulling the handcuffs off his belt "Now be a good girl and kneel down so I can bind you." Crimson does as told and slowly kneels down. The man moves her arms behind her back and puts the handcuffs on her. She is visibly shaking and that earns her a slap on the face from the man. "Stop your shaking and stand up." Crimson stands up again a red hand-print now marking her cheek.

"Sebastian!" Ciel doesn't even have to say anything else. Sebastian moving quickly to stand beside the man taking the keys needed to free Crimson. The man blinks and looks at Sebastian fearfully, not liking the look in the demons eyes.

"We shall be able to take it from here sir. " Is all he says and throws the man out of the cage. The man doesn't waste time and runs off, probably to tell security about them. "Young master I think it best that we finish our business here quickly. And I regret to inform you that the second immortal I sensed is dead. It was a fairy thats wings has been torn off. And for the Fae that is a deadly injury that cannot be recovered from." Ciel frowns at this news and looks at Crimson. The poor Centaur looking at them fearfully and after seeing how she was treated is understandable.

"The Queen will not like this news but right now we must get her out of here." He nods towards Crimson and Sebastian bows.

"Yes my lord, I shall take care of her and bring her to the Phantomhive estate." He walks toward Crimson and freezes in place when she tries her best to move away from him. "Oh dear..."

"Eh? Why is she scared of Sebastian now?" Ronald asks getting a smack on the head from Grell.

"The poor girl probably thinks that we are going to treat her like her old 'owners'" The redhead frowns in disgust at using that term, and slowly walks towards Crimson. "Darling we don't want to hurt you and we certainly don't wish to be your owners." When Ciel goes to say something Grell glares at him. Ciel glaring back but remains quiet like Grell wants him to. Looking back at Crimson Grell is surprised to find that she has moved closer to him. He then gets an idea and looks at Sebastian with a sharky grin.

"Sebas-chan darling~ Can you perhaps back away from me and Crimson?" Sebastian raises a brow at the reaper but does as asked and moves back. Standing next to Ciel and Ronald to watch whatever Grell has planned.

"Crimson darling will you let Sebas-chan take those chains off of you?" Crimson looks at him and then at Sebastian, whimpering and taking a step back.

"Chu..."

"Eh? What does that mean darling?" She doesn't answer other then to repeat the sound she just made. "Why does she seem scared of my Sebas-chan and not me?"

"She doesn't seem scared of the kid either Grell senpai. Maybe she is scared of men that remind her of her old owners." The blond says standing up and stretching his arms over his head. He then walks over to Crimson and smiles up at her. " She is a real cutie though isn't she?" Crimson stares at Ronald fearfully, making him frown and back away from her. "Guess she doesn't like me either then."

"Maybe she simply has a fear of men?" Sebastian states crossing his arms over his chest. " All except Grell are clearly male in appearance, but with Grell's hair and body type he could appear female."

"OH Bassy~ So you really do think I am a woman!" He lunges at Sebastian to hug him but is easily dodged by the demon. Ramming into Ronald and sending both of them tumbling to the ground.

"I am only stating facts giving our situation. In no way does this mean I am attracted to you."

Grell pouts and stands up dusting off his clothes with Ronald doing the same. He then snatches the chain keys from Sebastian and walks back over to over to unlock the chains around the Centaur's hooves. Crimson watches him curiously and her ears twitch as the chains fall to the ground. Standing back up strait Grell smiles at her and places his hands on his hips.

"Well there you are darling lets get you out of here. Then we can worry about the other bindings okay?" Crimson nods her head still not saying anything other then 'Chu' . Slowly but surely Grell is able to coax Crimson out of the cage. But when they get her to the front of the tent she freezes in place. Using her front hooves to brace herself so they can't tug her forwards.

"Perhaps she is afraid of humans as well?" Ciel sighs looking up at the tall creature next to him. "But adults more so then children if the way she reacts to me says anything." *Inclines his head towards Crimson who has moved closer to him. Looking as if she means to protect him from whatever is outside.

"Senpai why don't we just use a portal? We where told to check for immortal beings, and given clearance to transport them." Ronald says stretching his arms above his head. Grell smiles and spins in a circle happily, ending the spin by posing randomly.

"That's my Ronnie~ I've trained you well young reaper!" Grell summons his death-scythe and turns it on. Not counting on the fact he would scare Crimson into running off out of the tent. "Opps..."

"Very well done you simplistic reaper. Now we must go and find the poor spooked mare." *Sebastian sighs picking up Ciel and heading out of the tent.

"Nice going Grell senpai!" *he yells knowing he is going to miss his party now because of this. Grell rolls his eyes and runs off after his Bassy~ Leaving the still grumbling Ronald to follow after him. "This is so not my day..." *Ronald grumbles as he runs after the others, and hopefully towards wherever Crimson ran off too.


End file.
